This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0087042, filed on Oct. 29, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for managing online and offline documents using radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, and more particularly, to a system for providing online and offline document security service using RFID technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent days, enterprises, government and public offices, schools, monetary organizations, up-to-date technology research institutes, and the like manage internal document data and share information using a Knowledge Management System (KMS) or Electronic Document Management System (EDMS) so as to improve efficiency of affairs.
However, in a conventional document security method, online documents are given security only against online accesses. Thus, matters printed online and copied and transmitted matters of the online printed matters cannot be managed. Also, methods and apparatuses for managing drain and scrap of documents output offline have not been suggested.